


what lucky feels like

by zozotheclown69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kaleb, Bottom Lea, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Sex, top oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozotheclown69/pseuds/zozotheclown69
Summary: oneshot about my friends
Relationships: Kaleb/Lea, Kaleb/Oscar, Kaleb/Oscar/Lea, Lea/Kaleb, Lea/Oscar, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Oscar/Kaleb, Oscar/Lea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	what lucky feels like

Lea always felt lucky. She had amazing friends, a nice family, and two wonderful boyfriends who she talked to regularly. It was hard though. Their relationship was different. Not in the fact it’s polyamorous, but in the fact that Kaleb lived hundreds of miles away. While Lea, Oscar, and Kaleb could talk over video chat, it never felt the same as seeing each other in real life. She had moved to Fort Worth a while ago. It was nicer to be a lot closer to Oscar. They got to hang out and talk to their boyfriend together, which was a lot more fun and a lot less lonely than being alone in their separate rooms.  
Oscar’s room felt more private to Lea. His parents didn’t bother them and she got to spend some well earned alone time with her boyfriend. And they spent that time well. Watching movies, listening to music, talking about whatever anime Oscar was into that week. Those were all fun but Lea wanted something different. She had been thinking about it for a long time. A really long time. She wouldn’t say it outright in their couple’s groupchat, but she would try to hint at it. Saying stuff like:

Wow kaleb I’m sure you look fine asf playing gta

Or 

Oscar we should go running together!! My ass looks really good in shorts

Knowing her boys, though, Lea knew even if she had blurted out “Fuck me!”, they wouldn’t get the hint. So she kept it quiet. Kept it hidden. Until one day. It was a typical lazy day for Lea. She sat in her room and watched some Youtube, only wearing a big t-shirt and panties. The sun glowed on her brown skin and outlined her curves beautifully. Ding! went her phone, interrupting any peace in her room. She smiled as Oscar’s name popped up on her screen. She quickly slid to reply. 

Come over right now.

Wow, that’s ominous. But it’s Oscar. She got up to start getting dressed.

Im otw now. Why

Me and Kaleb have a surprise

Again, that’s ominous. But, again, it’s Oscar. And Kaleb, supposedly. She threw on a fitted t-shirt and some shorts, and walked out the door. 

When she got to Oscar’s house, she was greeted by his mom. She exchanged her “hi’s” and “how are you’s” and quickly headed to Oscar’s room.  
“Hey babe.”, Lea smiled. Oscar walked over to her and kissed her cheek lovingly, picking her up and taking her to his bed. His laptop was on the bed and Kaleb was on the screen. Oscar flopped down on the bed next to her. The three started talking casually as they usually do, discussing games, anime, and whatever was on their mind. It was nice and all, but she was really curious about what her surprise was. She tends to be fairly impatient.  
“So, uhm, Oscar”, she starts bashfully. Oscar looks up with a “Hm?”. “I was wondering what my surprise was.”  
It was then the entire vibe shifted to something more predatory. Something more intimate. Kaleb chuckled and Oscar grinned devilishly.  
“We were talking about your behavior lately.”  
Lea sat up straight. Behavior?  
“You’re hornier than Oscar half the time.”, Kaleb added.  
Oh. That behavior. Lea’s face was tinted red as she buried herself in Oscar’s chest to hide from embarrassment.  
“Lea, come on. We aren’t mad at you.”, Kaleb said in that soft, sweet-talking voice he would use to calm people down. At this moment, however, it sounded incredibly sexy. Lea turned her head to meet his eyes. “You aren’t?”  
“Of course not. Actually, we’re interested.”  
Oscar turned up Lea’s head, leading her into a passionate kiss. His hand caressed her cheek, gently trailing his hand further down. Kaleb continued.  
“Very interested.”  
Oscar broke away, leaving Lea with a sense of need. “We just need your consent to continue. Is this okay, Lea?”  
Her voice was a hushed whimper, dripping with want and excitement. “Yes. Yes, it’s okay. Please keep going.”  
Fuck, the way Oscar attacked Lea’s neck sent shivers up her back. He moved fast, sucking into every spot that made Lea squirm in pleasure. Little moans and mewls filled the room making Oscar groan. Kaleb let out a breath. Lea looked at the screen to see him palming himself through his shorts.  
“Clothes...”, Lea whispers, almost inaudibly, “...there’s too many clothes.”  
Oscar pauses to pull off Lea’s shirt, revealing her perky tits sitting placidly in her bra.  
“O-Oscar.”, Kaleb whined. Oscar looked up, eyebrow slightly raised with curiosity as to what his boyfriend wanted. The hardest part about topping in phone sex with three people is that you have to pay attention to everyone. Oscar didn’t hate it entirely. Being in control was one of his favorite things during sex.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Suck on her tits, please. I wanna see it.”  
Oscar looked Lea up and down before ripping off her bra and licking her sensitive nipples. He sucked all over her chest, biting at the most tender spots on her chest. Honestly, Oscar could do it forever. Listening to Kaleb’s shaky, breathy moans and gripping Lea’s soft breasts is probably the best thing to ever exist. Oscar massaged Lea’s breasts in firm circles. She looked into the computer screen. Kaleb’s slender legs were spread wide. He had his dick in his hand, loosely stroking up and down his length. He was the definition of a pretty boy, in Lea’s opinion. Hair was blond and soft and his kind eyes could make any girl’s heart go ba-dum, ba-dum.  
Oscar started to pull down Lea’s jeans and panties, following his hands down until he was directly facing her soaking wet cunt.  
“Hey Lea?”  
She hummed in reply, multitasking with not cumming immediately from getting her tits fondled and not cumming immediately from Oscar staring her in the eyes with that hungry expression.  
“Show Kaleb your pussy.”  
Lea’s face went beet red, but she did what he said. Might as well put on a performance. She turned toward the camera and smiled. Her hand trailed down her toned body and reached between her legs. Oscar froze. He has seen her nudes before but nothing beats the real thing. She was so beautiful. So in her element, like she’s used to having eyes on her all the time. Lea spread her legs so Kaleb could get a good sight of her tight hole.  
“You’re such a good whore, Lea.”, Oscar said while pulling his dick out of his pants. “Now, finger yourself. Give Kaleb a show.”  
Lea purred at his words, reacting fairly quickly. She rubbed her clit and stuck two fingers inside herself. She moaned at the entrance, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out. It was a sight to behold, for sure. Kaleb spits on his dick and starts pumping.  
“Kaleb. I want you to do what I told you to do last time.”  
Kaleb slowed down on his cock and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his nightstand. Lea began lingering over her dripping womanhood to watch. She was met with a light slap.  
“Ah, ah, ah”, Oscar asserted,“I want you to keep touching yourself.”  
Lea gawked at her boyfriend, who was shamelessly rubbing at his hole. Light yelps and whimpers left Kaleb’s mouth as he massaged his entrance. He was obscenely tight and it was obscenely hot.  
“Fuck”, Oscar growled. “Keep finger-fucking your boypussy, Kaleb. Lea, come suck daddy’s dick.”  
Lea mounted Oscar’s chest, putting tiny kisses all over his body. Oscar grabbed her hair, leading her mouth to his head. Lea spit on the shaft and jerked him off with her hand. Hovering her mouth over his tip, she stuck out her tongue, swirling it around the head and making Oscar groan.  
“Fuck, babygirl. Your mouth feels so fucking good.”  
Lea fluttered in response, lowering her mouth down Oscar’s member, engulfing his length. She pulled off panting hard. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were swollen. She was absolutely perfect. Kaleb pumped his dick faster and fucked himself harder. He was on three fingers. Oscar felt like he was about to bust. With Kaleb acting like a slutty camboy and Lea working his dick, he didn't know if he could take it. He repressed the feeling though. His partners came first. Literally.  
“Daddy?”, Lea asked with a satisfying pop off Oscar’s cock.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mmm...I wanna ride you.”  
Lea climbed over him, kneading her hole on his tip before entirely sinking down. She hissed at the intrusion. Oscar didn’t move and let her adjust to having his dick inside her. Even though she wasn't a virgin, she wasn’t totally used to dicks being inside of her. She soon got into a rhythm, building up momentum with each bounce. Kaleb would say he has the best view in the world. His girlfriend’s ass bouncing on his boyfriend’s dick is definitely better than heaven.  
“Fuck, Lea. You’re such a fucking slut for us.”, Oscar mumbled, burying his tongue in her mouth. “Your pussy feels so good.”  
“Keep talking, Oscar, please daddy. I’m gonna cum.”  
“God, you’re such a good whore. You take dick like a champ.”  
Lea felt a pool of heat build up in her stomach as she rode Oscar’s hard cock harder and harder. “Oscar, I’m c-coming.”  
Oscar thrusted up, matching Lea’s erratic movements.  
“Cum on this dick, babygirl.”  
Kaleb listened carefully, hearing Lea’s moans reach a higher octave. He watched as she let out an unfiltered string of swears and fell apart on their boyfriend, riding out her orgasm as long as possible.  
Oscar grabbed Lea’s head, shallowing bucking up into her while her soaking wet pussy squeezed him tightly. Lea kissed him lazily, uttering “thank you daddy” over and over again. Oscar pulled her curls, forcing her to make unbreaking eye contact.  
“Kaleb how close are you?”  
Kaleb was jerking himself off, keeping his eyes firmly on his partners. “Very.”  
Oscar turned to Lea with a wicked look in his eye.  
“Can you be a good cockwhore and let me fuck you for Kaleb?”  
Lea nodded vigorously and hopped off of Oscar’s dick. She got on her elbows and knees, looking at Kaleb the entire time. Oscar stood up behind her and lined himself up with her hole. He gave a few small pushes and then drove himself into her. Oscar grabbed her hips and started to pound into her, mercilessly. Kaleb watched in awe as he watched his girlfriend get totally and utterly dicked down.  
“Fuck.”, Kaleb sobbed, speeding up his hand, “I’m gonna fucking-”  
Oscar and Lea gaped at how Kaleb painted his belly white with cum. Kaleb twitched in an aftershock of the mind blowing orgasm he just experienced. The image of Kaleb’s fucked out face made him ram into Lea more vigorously. She let out squeeks of pleasure as Oscar fucked her cunt. He pulled out and gave his shaft a few good pumps before ejaculating on Lea’s ass.  
“That was...wow.”, Kaleb said, regaining his composure.  
“Yeah. Wow.”, Oscar agreed. He put his dick back into shorts and pulled Lea back in his arm, embracing her. Oscar and Kaleb peered expectantly into Lea’s direction.  
“Super wow.”, she grinned, “But I’m tired as fuck.”  
“Can we fall asleep together?”, Kaleb asked, “I want this to feel like official after-sex sleeping.”  
Oscar smiled and shrugged as he pulled Lea further in his arms.  
“Of course, Kaleb.”, Lea answered, turning over and falling fast asleep. Lea had always felt lucky. She had amazing friends, a nice family, and two wonderful boyfriends who she talked to regularly. Suddenly, their relationship didn’t feel hard at all.


End file.
